


Thank You, X-Factor

by ArcherSceptile



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Newspapers, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: Multiple Saves for the Multiple Man! How does the community show thank you to Jamie Madrox and the rest of X-Factor?
Relationships: Jamie Madrox/Layla Miller
Kudos: 6
Collections: November 2019 Xplain X-Men Fanfic Challenge





	Thank You, X-Factor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because X-Factor Investigations is my favorite X-Related team. Jamie Madrox became my favorite mutant thanks to Peter David's run on the character, and I really just want to show my love for the character. I hope you all like the story.

**Multiple Saves by the Multiple Man**

By Ben Urich

_Manhattan. Always bustling with adventure. With costumed crime fighters above us and criminal activity below, there’s no shortage of sights to behold. These heroes are Marvels, a term coined by Phil Sheldon. They’re here to protect us and make sure that we’re ok. Avengers, Defenders, X-Men and Women; they all go by different names. Average citizens are grateful that these Marvel Knights are here to protect us._

_While some heroes are widely accepted, mutant heroes are still widely distrusted. Those enrolled in the_ _Xavier Institute for Mutant Education have_ _often saved the day and have been met with fear. It had gotten to the point where there was a segment of Manhattan referred to as “District X.” Riots plagued the area daily and the mutants who do live there have often been attacked. There was a saving grace for the area though, and that’s_ **_X-Factor Investigations._** _Established 3 years ago, this mutant detective agency emerged to protect District X before its destruction later that same year. It, unfortunately, disbanded about a year later, but that didn’t stop the members from still saving the day._

_Attempted burglary on 86th and Lexington is the start of this journey. On September 5th, 2019, Beth Stone, 23, was alone in her apartment when a man, later identified as Alex Auster, was attempting to break in._

_“I was watching TV.” A shaken Stone recounts. “Then my door got kicked open and this man came in with a gun. But before he could do anything, another man tackled him to the ground and told me to run.”_

_That other man was James Madrox, also known as the Multiple Man. He’s a mutant with the ability to create duplicates of himself. And saving Ms. Stone wasn’t the only thing he did that day._

_Moving down to 34th and Broadway, a group of armed individuals robbed an armored car. They drove it up Broadway, nearly running over several pedestrians and causing several accidents. 16 people were hospitalized with minor injuries. Lynn Moon, 19, witnessed the whole ordeal._

_“This armored car started tearing up the road, knocking into other cars and whatnot,” Moon informs. “But then he appeared, with an army of himself. There was like a hundred of him, grabbing people out the way before cars could crash into them.”_

_Madrox, along with another ex-member of X-Factor, Monet St. Croix disabled the truck. St. Croix was able to apprehend the individuals-_

* * *

“Madrox, we gotta go,” Monet says. “You can pat yourself on the back later. We’re gonna be late for dinner with the team.” 

“Yeah, I know. Ok, let’s go. You flying me?” Jamie responds. 

“You know, I’m not your Uber,” She responds, grabbing Jamie by his arms. They fly off, and Jamie notices a person on a nearby roof, frantically waving their arms. 

“M, can you take us down there? I think they’re trying to flag us.” 

“After Halloween, please don’t let it be Spiderman,” She says, rolling her eyes. 

“It’s Spider-Man, actually,” Jamie corrects, wincing as Monet squeezed his arm tightly. “You forgot the hyphen.” 

“It’s not that important.” 

“To him it is. We went drinking last week, and he talked about how no one pronounces his name with the hyphen,” Jamie informs her. “Let’s table this discussion for later, and see how we can help this gentleman.” 

“Wow, I didn’t think you guys would stop,” The guy says. “Oh-oh, where are my manners? My name is Chris. Chris Jackson. Mr. Madrox, you tried to save my neighbor, Nathan Patrofsky and I just wanted to thank you for risking your life. He was a great man, and he always looked out for me and my momma.” 

“Chris, I’m sorry. I-I couldn’t save him,” Jamie says, choking up. He remembers how he failed to save Nathan, and it’s one of the things that will always haunt him. Monet, sensing his pain, places a hand on his shoulder. It doesn’t seem like much, but Jamie knows that’s the equivalent of a bone-shattering hug from her. 

“No, I’m not blaming you, none of us are. The whole neighborhood knows what you did. And we just wanted to say thank you. Not only to you but to the whole of X-Factor. I know y’all aren’t together anymore, but we feel like we owe you guys. Especially you.” At the end of that statement, the roof door opened, and a crowd of people came through, with Guido Carosella, Rahne Sinclair, Layla Miller, Theresa Cassidy, and Rictor at the end of it. Upon seeing Jamie, Layla runs to him and plants a kiss on him. 

“Where’s Davey?” Jamie asked quietly, resting his forehead on Layla’s head. 

“Logan is babysitting him,” Layla answers. Jamie wants to be horrified, but Wolverine would probably be the most qualified to babysit. As the couple catches up, the remaining people start putting together tables and chairs, enough for all of them and X-Factor to be seated. 

“Thank you, X-Factor Investigations. You always put the community ahead of you. And now, we want to give back.” Turkey, macaroni and cheese, rice and beans, collard greens, sweet potatoes and a variety of other foods start being piled up on the tables. 

“I-I don’t know what to say. No one has ever done anything like this for us,” Jamie says. 

“There’s only one thing to say; Happy Thanksgiving! We appreciate everything that you’ve done. Without X-Factor Investigations, there are plenty of people who wouldn’t be alive, who wouldn’t have connected so hard with any of you. You guys honestly mean the world to all of us.” Left speechless, the team can do nothing but appreciate the thanks that they have been given.


End file.
